Alterniverse: StH Issue 134
by Vorahk295
Summary: What would have happened in the infamous issue if Sonic and Sally had been written in character and not as morons. Sonic takes his time to consider Sally's offer, and tries to come up with a way to make everyone happy.


**Those of you who don't follow me on DA will be unfamiliar with my series "Alterniverse", but basically, the idea is that I take a bad or mediocre comic issue, and re-write it to show how it could have gone if the characters were acting like themselves, or the universe made sense. Most of them are too short to go up here, but this is the revamp of the infamous 134. Well, I'm a Sonica/Sally fan, so this is going to be mushy. It starts from the scene where Sally makes her offer to Sonic.**

* * *

Sonic stood, pausing for a moment as he looked at Sally. The squirrel princess had just asked him to stand by her side while she ruled as regent in her parents' absence. On one hand, doing so would mean that he would spend a lot of time in the castle, unable to assist in the field, which, with the expansion of Robotnik's empire, was unthinkable. On the other hand, Sonic could tell that Sally was still rather fragile after the past year of believing him to be dead, and he wanted to keep her happy and on-kilter.

"Sal… I… I dunno."  
"You don't know?"  
"It's a bit of shock, y'know. I don't think either of us were expecting this little announcement, so let's take some time to think about it, and just kick back and enjoy the party."  
"Okay." Sally smiled. "I don't need an answer right away, and I don't want to pressure you, so let's go with that."

Sonic wrapped his good arm around Sally's shoulders, and headed over to the microphone Mina had been using.

"Hey there, everybody." He said. "Not too good at the whole speech thing, but I'll give it a shot. I don't think I can put into words how great it is to be back here, where I belong, with all of my friends, my family, and especially my lovely girlfriend here. It wasn't easy to get back, and there were a hell of a lot of surprises along the way, but hey, I made it back, and man, is it awesome. It's great to see the ranks have swelled, a few new faces to get to know, some familiar ones to catch up with, which I'm looking forward to, no matter how it takes. I have a lot of important questions to ask, but springing them on Sal out of the blue and in public would just be unfair, so let's just enjoy ourselves!"

The crowd let out a cacophony of cheers, which only got louder when Sonic swept Sally off of her feet, pressing his lips against hers.  
"Thank you!" The hedgehog called, as he released Sally, and scooped her up into his arms. "Mina, the stage is all yours!"

Sonic jumped off the stage and landed in the midst of the crowd, walking through to the refreshment table, the other Freedom Fighters crowding around him.

"How did I do?" He asked.  
"It was pretty good for improv." Bunnie replied.  
"Well, it was kinda planned, I knew the gist of what I had to try and get out. No practice, though."  
"Still pretty impressive." Rotor nodded.  
"Thanks. Now, first round of drinks is on me!"

* * *

The next morning, in Sonic and Sally's bedroom, the former stirred, gradually becoming aware of the soft weight resting against his relaxed form. He looked down, and smiled, running his fingers through Sally's hair, slowly rousing her. She yawned, and smiled back at him as her eyes opened, tracing a finger up his chest.

"Morning." He said.  
"Good morning."  
"Have fun last night?"  
"Yes, I did. Everyone was happy, and the way we were all talking to one another, it was like you'd never been gone. Well, aside from some of the new blood, who were inspired by the sacrifice, but… I hadn't really been engaging before, so I was almost as new to them as you were."  
"Yeah. Still can't express how good this feels. The new guys seem nice. Tails looks like he's really attached to Fiona already."  
"Oh that's been going on for almost the whole time you were gone. She's a few years older than him, three if I recall, but he's mature for his age, and she's benefitted a lot from his brighter outlook."  
"Oh, that's good. I was worried he'd get in over his head."  
"He's too smart for that."

"That's true. Shame about Ant and Bunnie. They were doing real well before."  
"As Bunnie said, Antoine suddenly changed not long after you… er… how to best put it..?"  
"Got flung across the galaxy?"  
"That sums it up. In any case, yes, Antoine changed, and Bunnie didn't like the way he was going. Maybe he'll lighten up again now that you're back and everyone's happier."  
"With any luck."  
"Still, the best part of that night was after we got back here…"

The squirrel princess winked, and the two chuckled together, as Sonic pushed himself upright, taking her with him.  
"Heh heh, yeah." Sonic smirked, turning his body around, and putting his feet on the floor. "I've done a bit of thinking about ruling by your side, and I have an answer."  
"And it is…?"

"I want to do it. I want to be by your side every step of the way and help you with everything."  
"It sounds like there's a 'but' coming…"  
"Yeah, I'm getting to that. As much as I love to, I can't. I've got a responsibility to everyone. I'm a warrior, not a politician, and with Robuttnik pushing us back, they need me."  
"I… I understand."  
"Come on, Sal, you know I'd be dead weight back here."  
"I know that. I knew before I even asked."

Sonic stopped, raising an eyebrow in confusion, as he stared at Sally.  
"Then… why did you?"  
"Because I want you to be safe! I lost you once, and I can't bear the thought of losing you again! I almost did the other day, when Mecha attacked, and… if… if you died… actually _died_… and never came back… I wouldn't be able to take it… I don't think I could go on…"

Sonic turned his body around fully, and threw his arm around his tearful partner, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
"Now I get it." He whispered, lifting her head so that he could look into her eyes. "And I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. I've learned to not just throw myself at the problem and expect that to work. But I'll also promise you this: If my involvement has no effect on the war, and I don't help matters… I'll stop, and until I get this stupid cast off, I'll be by your side anyway."  
"R-right…"  
"You should come with me. I always worked best with you by my side."  
"I can't, I've become quite unfit. I let myself go when I was mourning you."  
"Well, I'll help you get yourself ready again while I recover from my own injuries. We can make this work, and I'm not giving up, for that exact reason. I know you're scared, and honestly, I am too, but we can't just shut ourselves away and stop fighting because of that. We're Freedom Fighters, and that's not what we do."  
"That's true… I'm sorry, Sonic. I was being selfish, and you were right." Sally said, lowering her head again.  
"Hey, don't cry, Sal. We'll be okay, the both of us. We'll make it work out, and, well, there's something I've got to ask. Okay, so I asked before, but being declared dead probably sunk that. Sally Acorn, will you marry me?"

Sally pressed herself closer, hugging him tightly, fresh tears running down her face. He felt her head rubbing against his shoulders as she nodded.

"Yes… I will!"  
"Awesome." Sonic beamed, scooping Sally up again, and carrying her to the bathroom. He set her down on the toilet seat, wiped her tears away with his finger, then turned the shower on. "Now, let's get cleaned up, then we'll go get you a ring. I've got some money saved up for that, since you guys kept all my stuff. After that, we'll go show the others."  
"Alright." She nodded.

* * *

Sonic and Sally walked into Freedom HQ, arm-in-arm, as normal, Sally tucking her left hand behind her with a quiet chuckle. The others turned and smiled as they entered.  
"Hey guys." Amy said.  
"We were expecting you a little sooner." Tails added.

"Well we overslept after the party, and we had several things to discuss." Sally replied. "First off, Sonic will be returning to field duty as soon as he is able, and he will be training me to do the same. I've been an emotional wreck this past year, and for that, I apologize, but now, I've got myself under control again. I've vented my issues, and everything's back to, if not better than, the way it was before, give or take a few things that I'm sure we can resolve as a team."

"Welcome back, Sally-girl." Bunnie smiled.  
"Yeah, it's good to see you acting like your normal self again."  
"Well, I had a lot of things worrying me that have either been cleared up or will be. We have other news as well…"  
"Do tell." Antoine pressed, causing the couple's faces to break out into wide grins, as Sally revealed her hand, a gold ring with a small diamond set in it around her third finger.

"Sal and I are going to tie the knot." Sonic announced. "A few weeks from now, we haven't decided the place or actual date, but we have a rough idea, and I don't have to do _everything_ at super-speed. I only proposed this morning."

The others began to applaud wildly, though Antoine was more subdued, and Amy naturally looked more than a little downtrodden, yet still happy for her friends, as Sonic and Sally pulled each other closer and started kissing again.

"Called it." Fiona smiled, nudging Tails.  
"Yeah. They've been all over each other since Sonic came back."

Eventually, the couple parted again, staring blissfully into each other's eyes.  
"Congratulations, guys." Tails beamed.  
"Thanks bud."  
"Now the only obstacle is the King." Rotor added.  
"Yes." Sally nodded. "It might not be so easy. Sonic isn't exactly… conventional, but that's a large part of the appeal. He hasn't got his eyes on the throne or the money, he's got his eyes on all of us."  
"Sal, you're supposed to save the speech for the reception."  
"I know." She giggled. "But let's be honest, you wouldn't mind hearing it twice."  
"True… wait, hey!"

"They've just got engaged, and they already sound like an old married couple." Fiona chuckled.  
"Trust me, that's been going on for years." Tails chuckled. "Even when they were kids."  
"And it took them this long?"  
"Things kept getting in the way."  
"If I was them, I'd get on with it, in case something went horribly wrong."  
"Hmmm… me too, I guess."

"Y'all okay, Amy?" Bunnie asked.  
"Y-yeah." The pink hedgehog said. "He's happy when he's with her, and that makes me happy, so that's good, right?"  
"Sure thang, and good-goin', Ames. Ah'm sure yer gonna find someone."  
"Thanks Bunnie."

* * *

Later, Sonic and Sally made their way to the castle, where Max and Alicia were preparing to leave for their world tour. They met up in the courtyard, as the cases were being loaded into the transport.

"Daddy?" Sally called, as they approached, once more hiding her hand behind her back. "Can we speak to you?"  
"Certainly." Max replied. "Did Sonic accept your offer?"  
"Kind of. He'll be assisting until his arm is healed, while training me to reach peak physical fitness once more, so I'll be back to the more active role I had when you were crystallised. After that, he'll be back in the field, but he'll do what he can to assist."  
"Ah, I see. Is that all?"

"No. You see… I know you and Sonic have had your differences, and yes, he's not going to bring political advantages or anything, but… I love him. He proposed to me this morning, and I accepted…" Sally explained, revealing her hand.

"Say no more." The old king said. "You have my blessing."  
"Really?"  
"Certainly. I've tried to steer you towards those… more suited to kingship, shall we say, but all it has done is strain our own relationship, and cause you to go behind my back. Politically, while it won't form any alliances, Sonic commands a great deal of respect. The global reaction to his apparent passing proved that enough. If he was king, or at least the consort of the queen, our nation could not be any safer, and the same can be said of your own wellbeing. He's done a better job of protecting you than any of my bodyguards did with myself and Alicia in our youth. You are happy with him, you are safe with him, of course you have my blessing."

"Thank you!" Sally beamed, hugging both of her parents.  
"Yeah, thanks." Sonic nodded, smiling just as much.  
"You're both welcome." Alicia said. "When are you planning the wedding to be?"  
"A few weeks from now is the idea, but nothing concrete yet."  
"Ah. We'll have to put our tour on hold to attend."  
"It wouldn't be right without you there."

"Well, we'd better leave you to it, I guess." Sonic said.  
"Yes."  
"Good luck with the whole tour thing."  
"Thank you, we will."  
"But, please, give me fair warning next time you plan something like this."  
"Yes, we caught Sonic's little joke at the party. Sorry, but it was hard to get you alone, and we didn't confirm we were going until we knew you were stable enough to become regent once more."  
"Okay."

With that, Sonic and Max shook hands, Sally hugged her parents again, and the younger couple left, arm-in-arm.  
"Where to now?"  
"My place. We still have to tell my folks, and then we'll work out the next mission and get you to the gym."  
"Sounds like a plan… my gods, you're learning."  
Uh-oh, that's worrying."  
"I know."

Sonic and Sally laughed, held each other closer, and headed back towards Sonic's home.


End file.
